


Because it's the end and you need to be there

by AWork_InProgress



Category: Holby City
Genre: Episode: s22e36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWork_InProgress/pseuds/AWork_InProgress
Summary: Everything ends. And it's always sad, but perhaps less so with a friend.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Because it's the end and you need to be there

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Bit of a character study. 
> 
> It's either very late at night or very early in the morning depending on how you look at it. I have a lot of thoughts about Jac's last episode and regardless if it should have been different this is one thing I wished had happened.

It was raining. The perfect end to another typical day. 

She shouldn’t have expected anything less.

“I’m finished with this place, not us.” She will call him tomorrow and they can have a proper chat. It’s been a long day and both of them need a few hours before they talk about it. He looks tired, she knows the feeling. Fletch wears it, as does Nicky, and Chloe. Max in particular if she thinks about it. Their work was never easy, but the last few years have taken their toll. Jac knows she is making the right choice, she has to do this for herself. 

Sacha smiles slightly in understanding and moves to go back inside. Jac watches her old friend leave before turning and seeing her ride standing by the railing. His back is to her but he’s impossible to miss. He’s looking out across the carpark, his kingdom, hands at his side and she knows that regardless of who the board appoints as acting CEO this place is his. 

“You could have waited inside.” His hair is wet from the rain and he looks up slightly, examining the clouds, his back still to her. He takes a moment to respond but Jac knows he heard her.

“Do you know how many days I’ve had off in the last year?” It’s getting cold, she can see his breath against the rain. He’s wearing a suit but missing his coat and Jac wonders if he came to the hospital the moment the lockdown was initiated instead of when she called. She wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

“I don’t think any of us have had many breaks.” Any other day she would have made a more scathing retort but she’s not in the mood and doesn’t think he is either. He carries on as if she hasn’t said anything.

“Just today. And only because Ms. McGerry has been advised by HR that too many doubles in a week is not recommended,” He finally turns to face her. “And yet it seems as though I picked the wrong day.”

Jac shakes her head slightly. “You honestly didn’t miss much.”

Henrik scoffs, the sound dulled by the thunder overhead. They take a moment to study the other, seeing through each other easily. He’s standing tall, his face neutral, looking every bit like cool, calm, and in-control Mr. Hanssen. His eyes betray him and Jac can see it's a lie. 

They have known each other for ten years, some of their similarities obvious to her from the first day though Jac wonders when she began to truly see past his mask. Perhaps in Sweden. He looks older, his hair becoming grey, his eyes tired. Jac recalls Anders Lovborg from her research, the son looking more like the father everyday. Weary men, tormented by the past. No, she decides, there were always signs of his true self if one knew where to look. She wonders if he has always seen through her.

_ It would be like staring into the abyss. _

Perhaps he had. 

Jac’s thoughts were interrupted by Henrik moving towards her, taking the box in her hands. She whispers a thanks and they move together away from the entrance. He finally speaks as they head into the carpark. 

“I had hoped to catch Ms. McGerry, perhaps conduct a survey of who handled the situation better.” Jac nearly stops. His voice is light but she knows better.

“You know you’re really not funny.” He doesn’t say anything and Jac almost wants to be angry. But that day has been on her mind and she knows it's on his too. She takes a breath, her voice softer. “You know I never blamed you for what happened.” 

Henrik looks at her, becoming quiet once again. He doesn’t want to talk about that day that changed both their lives and truthfully she doesn’t either. But he understands her and she understands him and they both need a friend to lean on. 

Henrik and Mr. Hanssen are quiet in different ways. With Mr. Hanssen, his silence is calculated. Measured. Cold sometimes. Part of the politics on the ladder to becoming chief executive. Henrik is silent because it’s too painful to speak. 

“Do you want to get a drink?” She’s unsure if she wants to talk about today and her revelation with Kian. But if she does she knows Henrik will listen. He smiles as he answers.

“I might have a bottle of something.” Jac heard about what happened to one of his F1’s and doubts he wants to talk about it but she will be there to listen if he does. 

There’s something to be said for a quiet night with a friend you trust. 

They continue their walk in silence. 

“Keep an eye on Nicky for me.” 

“Dr. McKendrick?” Henrik frowns slightly as he shifts the box to one arm, the other digging in his pocket for his keys. 

“She’s a good doctor. She can be great,” They’ve reached his car and he unlocks the doors, putting the box in the boot. 

“Dr. McKenrick will do well. You’ve taught her well. Same with Ms. Godard,” He closes the boot and makes his way to the driver’s side while Jac moves to the passengers. They don’t move to get in. 

The rain is still falling. Neither of them notices. 

Jac looks up at the hospital, the place that’s been a part of her for the last sixteen years. Good and bad, this place has made her who she is. 

“Jac,” Henrik’s voice startles her slightly as she looks at him. There’s a small smile on his lips, droplets of rainwater on his glasses. “We’ll find someone to take over your duties. There are other Cardiothoracic Consultants. But we can’t replace you.” 

He gets in the car before Jac can respond. She stands there for a moment, looking back at the hospital. They’ll be okay. The hospital and the people in it were resilient. Whatever came next they would face together. But for her, this was the end. Everything has a beginning and an end and it is always sad but she is sure of her choice. Jac Naylor, Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery. She thinks about her friends. Her daughter. Jasmine.

Yes, this was right.

Jac opens the door and gets in the car.


End file.
